Chronicles of a new friend: stories of Burning Rage and the Mane 6
by sonicfan0987
Summary: A collection of stories to fill holes in the Harmonic Chaos Chronicles series on how Rage arrived, some untold stories between the cast, how they first felt about him, and more! pretty light and east, not much of a true plot just some random tales!
1. Chapter 1

**Chronicles of a new friend: a collection of short stories based of Harmonic Chaos Chronicles**

_**This story will be filling in gaps on Rage's life in Equestria that I skipped mainly in the first book.**_

In the Palace of Friendship the seven ponies were sitting and chatting.

"You know that story reminds me on how Rainbow and I met!" Rage chuckles at Twilight's story. "You remember that Rainbow?"

"How could I come close to forgetting?" she replies...

* * *

**Rage meets Rainbow Dash told by Rainbow**

there I sat just outside my cloud home watching the day go by. I was relaxed feeling great until that red streak flew by at a speed that would give me run for my bits. But it was a pretty reckless flier so I trailed him.

"OH JEEZ!" he yelled crashing down bellow. Man I tried not to laugh at the mud on his face as I landed to check on him.

"Hay are you okay? You were going pretty fast right there," I said to him. His whole body was covered in mud so thick I was unable to tell what he looked like at all I saw four legs a tail and mane not even his wings could be made out by the mud.

"I'm fine" he responded a light on his head causes the mud to drip away. It was a red alicorn with seven gems as a cutie mark each a different color.

"I don't think I've seen you around before..." I said

"Yeah I'm new here." he responded

"Well Welcome to Ponyville my name is Rainbow Dash the fastest flier in Equestira!" I boasted at him "You were flying pretty fast yourself whats your name?"

"Name's Burning Rage." he said with a smile "please call me Rage."

"Well, Rage how come I've never hear of you. I mean flying at that speed you must have a name for yourself by now!" I said quite surprised actually. I was hoping it was a Wonderbolt at that speed.

"Like I said I'm new and flying... jeez sure I can fly fast but I cannot control myself at high speeds." Rage replied to me

"So where are you staying?" I asked him

"I'm living with Twilight Sparkle, Spike and Lunar Relic." he responded surprising me "You're one of her friends aren't you Rainbow Dash?"

"Sure am!" I responded "Nice to meet you!

**End**

"Oh that's right he had just left my shop... I remember it was quite the funny occurrence!" Rarity chuckles remembering when she met him

* * *

**Rarity and Rage an unfortunate error sparks friendship As told by Rarity**

I was sitting at my sowing machine making one of my fabulous dresses. It was a beautiful day the sun up birds out. I was focused until I heard a ruckus outside. It was quite loud and it interrupted me. So I walked to my window to see what it was about.

I opened them "What's with all the noise?" I asked myself looking around.

I heard a voice from another direction yelling very loudly "INCOMING!" soon a loud crash behind me startled me and I turned to see a red alicorn tied up in one of my dress carts.

"Oh my gosh!" I ran over to help him out "Are you okay?" I asked him as we worked together to free him.

"I am fine thank you." he said when he was free. When I looked at what had slipped on I was tryring so hard not to laugh but I couldn't help myself I sounded like Pinky Pie they way I was laughing. He asked what was so funny and I pointed to the dress on him.

"Gah!" he gasps shaking it off him. "I am so sorry about your dresses miss."

"Oh it's awfully alright and please call me Rarity... now whats your name handsome?" I asked him

"I am Rage the- er... I mean I am Burning Rage but please call me Rage." he said

"Oh my what an interesting name" I said to him "What happened there to cause your to crash like that? You looked like it was your first time!"

"It was" he responded scratching the back of his head. Looking embarrassed as he did so.

"Oh... wow." I replied not sure what else to say

"Look I am sorry I'll just be going." he says quickly walking out and taking off to the skies again.

"what a curious pony..." I said to my self

**end**

the seven laughed at the story "Yeah it was crazy my first time trying to fly! I had no idea what I was doing!" Rage panted from the laughing "In fact I felt like I was going to kill myself most of the time!"

**chapter end**

**Okay I am ending it here because this was a test to see how well it is please answer!**


	2. Chapter II: Roots

Chapter II: Roots

When they finished their laugh Spike asked Rage an interesting Question "So Rage I've been wondering what was your childhood like?"

"Oh my..." Rage says "That's a long story but also... I has a secret I haven't told you guys yet..."

* * *

**Where I come from: The story of Rage's childhood as told by Rage**

I was born the eldest of three hedgehogs. My father's name was Maxim Chaotic he was a great hedgehog excelling in inter-dimensional studies. My mother Madison Chaotic the Hedgehog. I was the only one to really get to know them out of my siblings. I remember my 8th birthday the hedgehog who would later become my mortal enemy Christain killed my mother and our father was out at the time. and took Xage from us. This left me and Icezer the police took us to a foster home where we were soon adopted by James the Fox and Julia the Fox a newly wed couple that wanted children but Julia did not want to give birth.

Both were taken by our story and took us with loving arms... We lived with them and became family like we were with them our whole lives. Come my first high school year was when it all changed... It was winter break and I was on a trip with my friends... it was the day I became who I am today. I was approached by Dex who would be my guide for the next few years; in the wee hours of the night he took me and explained everything. I returned home after the trip and school began normally.

Come mid April Christain returned... this time he killed both my new parents... I may have only been 14 and he was an immortal being of darkness but that did not stop me. Watching him stab both the two I had bonded with like my first parents with his long claws. I was furious enough was enough I leaped at him and kicked him down...

"You ignorant rat!" he yelled at me "Do you know who I am? Do you have a death wish?!"

"Honostly I don't care who you are!" I responded "You have killed my birth parents taken one of my brothers and now you kill my adoption parents! I have had enough even if it may be a death wish I and going to teach you that if you mess with the Chaotic family you pay the price!" I fought him to a draw before he escaped and the rest you already know.

"_But you said something about a secret you had yet to tell us about." Twilight injected_

"_I am getting to that" Rage responds_

Just recently I was out in the Whitetale woods here in Equestira... I sumbled upon a hidden underground home inside was a letter on a desk it had MY name on it not my Equestrian name but my name from Mobius. I knew it was my fathers because nobody else knew my last name. I opened the letter and what I read was shocking...

_**A letter from Maxim Chatoic to his son Rage Chatoic the Hedgehog. (Rage never shares it with his friends)**_

_Dear my son Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog,_

_ I hope you get this letter somehow... This will help clear a lot of things up I am sure. I remember when you mother was killed I read it on the news I was too ashamed to return I was not there when I was needed most. I was a coward I using my discoveries teleported myself to another world... a world inhabited by Equine ponies they had named it Equestia. I met a beautiful woman by the last name of... Spark but she never told me the true name was actually SPARKLE. I hope you understand that you actually came after this marrage... you turned out to be different... I remember returning to Mobius with you once and you were a hedgehog when we returned I hope you understand that naturally you are of both and your two brothers technically are older then you. I hope you are not troubled by this too much... you have an older brother that we had before you as well I cannot tell his name because I forgot. If you ever get this letter...I am sorry for not returning and I hope you understand. Rage I know you will do great things in your life... I can feel it. If you question our relation with them by any chance look for the name Red Blaze... your first name before I named you on mobius. I understand you think I may be crazy but I erased your memories of this for your own safety I hope you can forgive me..._

_Your regretful Father,_

_Maxim Chaotic the Hedgehog_

**end**

"So the true secret is in the letter I discovered I may be related to Twilight in some way..." Rage admits

Everypony gasps at this and Twilight looks like it was impossible "How is that even remotely possible? You are from Mobius not here!"

"That's the thing, my father Maxim Chaotic married a mare by the last name of Sparkle after he fled her out of guilt. He said he had me and another pony but when he took me to Mobius he saw me transform from a pony to a hedgehog so he left me there. He said I was once known as Red Blaze I never would have known." Rage says

"Hold up a second here" Twilight says grabbing a book and flipping through pages.

"Uh Twilight what are you looking for?" Applejack asks her when she begins reading a page aloud with a shocked expression

"Maxim Chaotic and Laura Sparkle children, Red Blaze current whereabouts: Unkown Luara Sparkle is my mothers sister... that means!" Twilight couldn't help but nearly faint

"We are cousins... That is crazy I knew my father was a little too caught up in his work but to go this far! It's unheard of!" Rage exclaims "The only one who would know for sure is Celestia."

"Spike?" Twilight asks the purple dragon

"Already done!" he says... a few minutes pass and soon spike coughs a note up and reads it to the rest of the group "My dearest Twilight as impossible as it might sound it is true. Maxim was from another world and Red Blaze he told me he left on Mobius as Rage the Hedgehog. This was one reason I named him a prince because you both have the same blood. It also explained why he was an Alicorn after arriving in Equestia. Best wishes, Celestia"

"I don't believe it." Rainbow Dash looks at the two "I think this just got 20% weirder for them..."

"Oh my gosh!" Pinky jumps up and down "That is amazing Twilight has a cousin!"

"I...don't know what to say about all of this either..." Rage says "I had no idea about any of this... Dex normally would tell me stuff like that about my father.."

**TO BE CONTINUED?**


	3. Chapter 3: Rage's Equestira Games

Chapter 3: Equestria Games

After the long story about Rage's history Rainbow Dash brought up an interesting thing "So I was training Scootaloo for this years Equestria Games and boy he was a pain yesterday."

"Oh man that brings me back to the first Equestria Games after Rage came don't y'all remember?" Applejack asks

"I know I don't." Twilight says "I think that was the first time Celestia began to realize who Rage was after we added him in the two pony flight relay alongside Rainbow. And lets not for get the Ice Archery event!"

**~The seven friends and the Equestria Games~**

the sun shined brightly over Rainbow's qualification course for the Games. It had been three weeks after Rage had arrived in Equestria and nopony had seen hide or tail of him since he arrived.

As Rainbow was setting up the few final touches Rage flew down saying "Hay Rainbow Dash I hope I am not to late to try out for the games."

"No but where in Celestia's name have you been Rage?" Rainbow Dash asks

"I was moving Angel Island to Equestria and that takes a while when I have to push it myself." Rage says looking up at the floating island. "So can I enter?"

"Yeah you're the first one here, we have five others doing the course with us and Twilight will over see it. The four best go and the top two go to the two pony relay."

"Okay Rainbow!" Rage chuckles following her to the start where Twilight was waiting with Fluttershy and four five other Pegasus.

"Oh Rage good to see you!" Twilight says

"Where have you been?" Fluttershy asks

"I was busy with something I can tell you later." Rage says

"Alright so we have every one here lets go." Rainbow Dash says

"Okay..." Twilight says getting a stopwatch "Ready..." she says and everyone crouches. Rage give Rainbow Dash a challenge look and she grins back. "GO!" Twilight says starting the watch and Rage and Rainbow flew off with the others behind. Within seconds both crossed the line and Twilight waits for the others as they arrive and she reads the times. "Okay... Rage you and Dash are close but Rage it looks like you where less then a fraction of a second faster. It may be due to your horn.

"So top four, Rage, Rainbow Derpy and Fluttershy!" Twilight says

"okay so we have everything figured out but an Ice Archer... I don't think we have any..." Rainbow Dash says

"Archery?" Rage asks "I can shoot pretty good with my hands back on Mobius not sure about my mouth but I have quick speed to help with it."

"Okay that's great now we need to get going." Twilight says.

[The Next Day: Railways to The Crystal Empire]

the group was inside the train car prepping for the upcoming games. And then Rainbow Dash says something "Okay gather around everypony. This is our year! This year we will win by more then 1 medal! We are the best of the best! Now lets go win us some games!" everypony cheers and the train stops as they all take the paths to the stadium and head for the grounds. Twilight took her place in the throne next to Celestia, Luna, and Cadence.

"So Twilight who's the new pony?" Celestia asks

"His name is Rage. Remember he's the one I told you about in the letter." Twilight comments

"I see..." she says as the CMC take the flag up and the four set for the four way relay. First was Derpy then Fluttershy, Rainbow and then Rage since Twilight went by the times. As they where floating Celestia got a good look at Rage and she looked surprised "Luna is that an Alicorn?" she asks her sister silently

"Uh yes that is!" Luna says "I have never seen him before..."

"Twilight do you recognize that Alicorn down there?" Celestia asks pointing to Rage.

"yeah that's Burning Rage..." Twilight says "The one I told you about." Twilight says. Back on the field Fluttershy handed Rainbow Dash the horseshoe and she darted off. As the Cloudsdale team hands it and their last leg flies off. Soon Rainbow hands theirs to Rage and he darts off at a really fast speed. At the start the Cloudsdale's final leg was half way there but withing seconds Rage passes the Cloudsdale leg and grabs the Gold for Ponyville in the four-flyer relay.

"Yahoo!" Pinky squeels "that puts us ahead by two!"

"Yeah but Cloudsdale will even it with the Ice Archery. Ponyville doesn't have one and they have two so if they both place even if we get the two way flight they will only lose by 1." Rarity says

"Not if Rage does good he's taking the Ice Archery." Applejack says

Celestia was talking with Luna in a private room with Cadence and Twilight "So I think he has returned." Celestia

"Who?" Cadence asks "I mean such a quick calling is bad isn't it?"

"Not this time." Celestia says "I believe the missing Alicorn has returned."

"Who?" Cadence asks

"During the four way relay both Celestia and I saw that one of Ponyville's flyers had horn under his mane." Luna says

"Yes their final leg Burning Rage, he was the one Twilight found. He has to be Red Blaze you remember the visitor we had before he left and never returned and how he left his Unicorn son who was going to be an Alicorn when he grew older in their home wold" Celestia says

"Your suspicions are well supported Celestia but I don't think Rage is who you think he is. Sure he is an Alicorn that came from elsewhere but that doesn;t mean anything."

"Wait what?" Celestia asks. Twilight looks in a 'I am an idiot' kind of look. She had spilled the beans! "What does that mean?"

Twilight sighs "Rage... he comes from Mobius... back where he is from he is known as Rage the Hedgehog... he is the guardian of seven gems... I think he calls them Chaos Emeralds." Twilight explains

Celestia's eyes widen in the mention of the Chaos Emeralds before a guard breaks in "Princesses you need to return for the last event."

Back on the field Rainbow had just won a gold in the two leg and it was on to Ice Archery. Pinky was jumping up and down "Oh if Rage can get us a first we win by 3!" she squeels!

"And now..." Shining Armor says "the last event Ice Archery!" he steps back and says "Archers ready?" he asks and each one sets an arrow. He waits for the princesses to return and when they do he yells "FIRE!"

Instantly everypony released their arrows and they hit the target. Rage gets a bullseye instantly and with a blinding speed he fires off the rest of his arrows some missing and others hitting. Within a minute Rage's target was covered for the Gold.

"WE WON!" Pinky yells "RAGE GOT THE GOLD!" she squeels

"Yeehaw we did it!" Applejack whoops.

After the closing ceremony Rage was chilling outside the castle by the Crystal Heart when Shining Armor walks up. Rage stands up straight and looks at the captain and his Commanding Officer. "What can I do for you, Shining Armor?" Rage asks

"Rage The princesses request your presence in the castle." Shining Armor replies with a head dip leading him to them.

"Can I do something for your Princesses?" Rage asks dipping his head

"Burning Rage..." Celestia says "I must know have you been here before in your lifetime?" When she says that Rage looks surprised. After all he had just found a letter from his father explaining his true existence but he had no idea they knew!

"Rage please tell us the truth." Twilight says "It's for the best."

Rage looks at the ground "According to a letter from my father I found here yes... I have no memories of it but I knew it felt familiar when I first arrived..." Rage sighs

"Rage" Cadence says "Do you know why you are an Alicorn?" she asks him, when Rage shakes his head she looks at Celestia who nods to let her know to continue. "Burning Rage you are an Alicorn because you were meant to be a Prince here... but your father took you elsewhere for your safety."

"When you came back you changed to an Alicorn instead of a Unicorn because you were old enough.." Celestia says "So.. from this day forth you are Prince Burning Rage." Celestia says "Our plan is to have your coronation next week then you may officially take you place but for now you must keep this quiet."

Rage nods and he and Twilight hurry to the Train back to Ponyville.

**~end~**

"Yup the time I figure out everything..." Rage sighs "I will never forget it..."

To be Continued


	4. Chapter 4: Rage's Lament

**Chapter 4: Rage's Lament**

"Do ya'll remember when the old Christain turned Luna back to Nightmare Moon?" Applejack asks

"How could I forget..." Rage groans at the memory

"Oh yeah that's right it was more depressing for you..." Rainbow Dash says giving Rage a hug for comfort

**A friend in need~ Why Rage never returned As told by Rainbow Dash**

* * *

It was a bright spring day when it all happened... Rage and I were up in the skies working on his flying so he could control himself after a Sonic Rainboom or a Rainbolt something I had never seen myself. It was probably 4 months after he came to Ponyville, he was still a bit of a nobody at the time at least in the eyes of the princesses they had no idea who he really was. Anyways part way through our training I remember Twilight flying up to us with a horrified look on her face. Rage being the first one to notice stopped to talk with her

"Twilight what's wrong?" he asked her

"Your friend on Angel Island Knuckles told me that Christain had been trying to Alter Luna and she might have become Nightmare Moon again." Twilight says

"What's going on?" I asked them as I arrived

"Christain?!" Rage asks "But how can that be possible?!"

"What do you mean Rage what is going on?" I ask

"Somehow..." Rage sighs "Christain found a way out of The Time Void and he attempted to turn Luna back into Nightmare Moon."

"Did he succeed?" I ask "Where is he now so I can give him a piece of my mind?!"

"I think he failed since if he..." Rage began but was cut off when suddenly a cloud of darkness sweeps over the land with the moon in the skies "Never mind he succeeded..." Rage sighs

"What do we do?" I ask

"The Elements of Harmony." Twilight says "It's the only thing we can do."

"We'll gather the others and meet you in Canterlot Twilight." Rage says looking at me "Come on Rainbow Dash!"

"Right." I said, I went and got Pinky Pie and Rarity while Rage got Applejack and Fluttershy from their homes. We all met in front of Canterlot Castle around 2 in the afternoon or what would have been if Nightmare Moon didn't screw with the sun and moon. With all out might we powered through the castle and traps that were set and soon we found ourselves in the throne room where Nightmare Moon awaited.

"Greetings my little ponies..." Nightmare Moon chuckles

"Nightmare Moon lower the Moon now!" Twilight says with a look of fury

"Oh my Twilight Sparkle you look so cute when you're angry." Nightmare Moon chuckles "But how do you plan to stop me?" she asks

"With the Elements of Harmony!" Twilight says as she and her friends step forward as Rage sits down to watch and begins dozing off I guess he thought that we had it with The Elements of Harmony and all...

"Go ahead..." Nightmare Moon chuckles puffing her chest out "Give it your best shot!"

"Formation girls!" Twilight says as we all stood in a line I was surprised by Nightmare Moon's bravado after all The Elements of Harmony were what defeated her in the first place. Well we hit her with the rainbow beam and to our horror she was still there.

"No... it isn't possible..." Twilight gasps

"Shocked?" Nightmare Moon laughs shooting a beam of dark magic at us when it struck us boy did it hurt! I remember being shot back a few feet and unable to move from a mixture of the pain and sudden shock from it all... everything began to fade not like death though like I was losing control of my body kind of thing. I remember hearing Rage's voice

"You..." he said "You tried to corrupt and control my friends and now you hurt them..." was what he said "You are a monster"

"What are you going to do about it? You are nothing but a misfit pest with no name!" Nightmare Moon laughs

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" Rage screamed

"You heard me!" Nightmare Moon laughed "Or are you deaf pest?"

I remember through my blurry vision I could see Rage shrouded in black and his eyes glowing red. I remember him speaking in a demonic tone "NOPONY... CALLS...ME...A...PEST!" then I remember he stopped Nightmare Moon and as my vision cleared I heard him... "what have I done?" I heard him sob I was barely able to see again when I saw him dart off into the skies as fast as he could...

The rest of us took some time but they woke up and I remember when we returned to Ponyville we found a letter in Twilight's mailbox from Rage

'To my Ponyville friends,

I will not be returning to Ponyville... not after what has happened it will be best if I remain in The Everfree Forest... it is the only place suitable for a monster like me...

With regret,

Burning Rage"

What was what is said I remember we were confused since we had no idea what he had done to stop Nightmare Moon... something must have happened though and we knew we had to find him! Without wasting anytime we headed for The Everfree Forest to search for Rage. We knew something must have happened to make him feel so bad but knowing him it must have been REALLY bad for this to happen... sure he was a bit of a lone wolf but he was coming to realize how helpful friends can be...

We looked for days on end with hopes to find where Rage went... Eventually we were walking and I noticed something... "Hay look!" I said pointing to a cave "It's Rage!" I had found him sleepingin a cave. We ran over to him and I guess we woke him since his head shot up fast... then again he has very keen senses,

"Go away" he sobbed "I can't be seen..."

We all felt bad I was the first to talk to him "Rage what happened?" I asked him

"Just leave me alone..." he replies

Twilight was the next one to speak "Rage when we got back to Ponyville we were worried and when we read the letter we came looking for you..."

"I am a monster so just go away!" Rage sniffed

I remember Fluttershy was the one to speak next "Oh Rage you're not a monster... I bet you made a mistake that's all..."

"I wouldn't call using Demonic Chaos to protect you a mistake..." Rage says

I remember what he had said back in the castle about us being harmed he must have been overcome with emotions and had no idea what to do... I think Fluttershy had the same thing in mind since she beat me to saying anything "Oh Rage you were hurt to see us in pain... you had no idea what to think so you did what is natural and got angry..." she said in her soft voice putting a wing around him. It must have worked since he did smile.

"you're right..." he said to Fluttershy "thank you...all of you."

I remember that was the last thing any of us said until we returned to Ponyville. I knew it was a good idea to bring Fluttershy along... if we didn't I am not sure we could have ever cheered Rage up..

**END**

* * *

"That was such a bad moment for me..." Rage sighs "I am so glad I had friends like you to help me through it..."

"It's what we are here for" Fluttershy says with a smile

**To Be Continued**


End file.
